Home Again
by sylvia1127
Summary: Sequal to Ron Takes Charge. AU. Ron returns to England and starts his new job. Simple. Or is it?
1. English Soil

Authors Note: This is the sequel to Ron Takes Control. Please read that first. Some of this may not make sense if you don't. I do not own HP.

_From Ron Takes Control:_

Three months later, The European Director of Tactical and Strategic Planning was standing at the same portkey office he had arrived in five years ago. He had told his friends goodbye and was waiting patiently for his portkey to activate. Within a few minutes he felt the pull in his stomach. He landed in England to find the room full of redheads and all of the other important people in his life. As he left with his arms around his brothers he felt overwhelmed with joy. Ron Weasley had changed. Things were definitely different.

English Soil

Rons group headed into the atrium of the Ministry. Ron was pleased to see Kingsley standing there.

"Welcome back Ron. I think half of London is here to greet you."

"I know. I was a little surprised when I landed. It's great to be home though. I've missed English food."

George laughed. "Always with the stomach, huh Ron?"

Molly smiled up at her youngest son. "We're having a party tonight at the burrow to welcome you home. Everyone is going to be there. I'm making all of your favorites."

"Really? Who did you invite?"

"Pretty much all of our class is going to be there Ron. The Patel twins and their husbands, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Lavender… I've forgotten who else we invited. Most of the order is going to be there too."

"Is Hermione coming?"

"Well mate, I invited her, but I don't know if she's coming or not. She's still a little nervous about being around everyone. Lavender and Seamus found out about what happened and they were really mean to her. They asked her to leave in the middle of their wedding reception. Of course, after that everybody knew about it."

"When did this happen? She hasn't written anything about it to me."

"Their wedding was six months ago. She said she didn't want to bother you with it because you were so busy."

"No. She has to come. I never wanted her to be treated that way. She made a mistake-probably the most stupid mistake in the world- but it was a long time ago. Everybody needs to leave it alone."

"What do you want us to do Ron?" Ginny asked. "We'll help however we can."

Ron looked at his mother and back to Ginny. "I really want to get home and rest before the party. Do you think you could go to her house and tell her that if she isn't there by 7:00 I'm going to find her and drag her there myself? Make sure she comes a little late. I want to talk to the other guys before she gets there."

"No problem. We'll go over this afternoon. We'll make sure she comes." Ginny smiled at her brother and then hugged him. "I can't believe you're back."

Ron hugged his sister tightly. "I've really missed all of you. Let's get back to the burrow. I want to see my niece and get better acquainted with my sisters-in-law." Ron stepped over to the apparation point and disappeared with a pop.

"He's really grown up Arthur. He's so mature. I hate to say it, but moving to America really helped him." Molly smiled at her husband.

He gave her a small kiss on her head. "We have a lot to be thankful for Molly. Our family is back together and everyone is happy. We are really blessed." Arthur grabbed his wife and they apparated together to the burrow.

Ron looked around at his childhood home. Some things had changed. New outdoor furniture, new plants, repairs here and there, but it was still the burrow. It still held that same magic from years ago. Ron smiled and sighed. He had really missed this. Charlie walked up behind him and clapped him on the back. "Hard to believe it's been four years since we did this last Ron." He smiled at Ron and lead him to the house with his arm around his shoulder. Fleur opened the back door and stepped out with a small girl standing behind her.

"Ron! It is so good to see you!"

"Fleur-where's your accent?" Ron laughed.

"I haven't spent a lot of time in France in years. I guess you English rubbed off on me." She leaned in and gave Ron a hug. "Victorie-this is your uncle Ron."

Ron smiled down at the small girl. She hid behind her mothers leg, and then peaked out. Ron squatted so he would be able to look in her eyes. He winked at her and she giggled.

"Do you remember me at all Victorie? You were very little last time I was here. You look all grown up now."

The little girl giggled again and looked at her mother. All of a sudden she shot out from behind Fleur and jumped onto Rons arms, throwing him backwards. He landed on his back with the girl still in his arms.

"Gee Bill, that's some kid you've got there. It usually takes all five of us to take Ron down." Fred laughed as he stepped over Ron and yelled into the house "Helga, Burna, come on out. Ron's here." He stepped back out and helped his brother to his feet.

"Ah, the good looking Weasley is finally here" Helga said as she stepped out of the house and hugged Ron. Burna grabbed him next. "We were getting tired of looking at the same old Weasley men. It's good to have someone new to look at." The twins turned and smiled at their husbands.

"Hey! What are we?" Fred and George both yelled.

"Gits" Ron answered.

Everyone laughed as they walked into the house.

Molly crept into Rons room at 5:00.

"Ron dear, you need to get up. Everyone will be arriving soon." Ron muttered in his sleep as Molly left the room.

After a few minutes, Ron sat up a stretched his arms out. He really did not realize how much he was going to miss that king size bed he had in America. As he stood up, he hit his head on the ceiling._ Okay, when I look for a house it is going to have high ceilings and a big bedroom. _Ron smiled to himself. _I can't believe I'm sitting here thinking about_ _the house I'm going to buy. How weird is that? _Ron took his shower and dressed in his best casual muggle clothes.

He stepped into the kitchen and found his mother, Helga, Burna, Fleur and Ginny all working away. "Need any help?"

"Of course not Ronnie. You're the guest of honor tonight. You look very handsome."

"You definitely do Ron" Ginny said. "The students at my school would think you're a hottie." Ginny and Harry had started a magical primary school. With so many children losing one or the other parent in the war, a lot of them did not have the home schooling they needed. This was their way to help.

"Hottie huh? Well, I wouldn't argue about that." Ron laughed as Ginny threw a carrot at him. He caught it and bit down. "So what did Hermione say?"

"She'll be here but it will probably be a little after seven. She promised to help her mother with something at the house first, but she promised to come. She seemed rather pleased to tell you the truth."

"Good. I'm going to go out and help the guys set up." Ron grabbed another carrot off of the plate and jumped to the door before Ginny could smack his hand. "Too slow little sister. I'm too hot for you to catch." Ron had a twinkle in his eye as he stepped into the back yard.


	2. Catching Up

Catching Up

Just as the Weasley men had finished setting up the chairs the first of the guests began to arrive. There were hugs and handshakes all around. Everyone they had invited was there, along with some people Ron recognized, but didn't really know.

Harry walked up behind Ron when he saw where he was looking. "They're the tactical team from the Ministry. When your dad saw how excited they were to find out you were coming back to England he invited them. I think he just got caught up in the excitement. You're mum almost clubbed him. You'll get to talk to them more next week. Come on, let's go sit down."

Ron and Harry found seats in the middle of the crowd. Everyone wanted to talk to Ron. He looked around at all of his friends and family and smiled. He spotted Tonks and Remus sitting on the other side of the table holding hands.

"Wocher Tonks! What have you got there? Looks like you've put on a little weight." Ron grinned. Harry had owled him that Tonks and Remus were going to have a baby, but then wrote back the next day when he found out they wanted to surprise him when he got back. Oops.

"Just a little. But it will be gone again in a few months." Tonks rubbed her belly and smiled, then kissed Remus on the cheek. Remus blushed and looked at Ron. "We wanted to surprise you, but a little bird told me someone had let it slip." He looked directly at Harry who immediately looked guilty.

"I think it's brilliant. It doesn't matter how I found out. Kids are the best." He glanced at Victorie sitting on Bills lap and smiled.

"You'll be a great father some day Ron. Of course, after that disaster with Hermione we need to find you a good woman." Lavender jumped as Seamus kicked her under the table.

Ron looked down at the table and then around to the group. "Lavender, I appreciate the sentiment, but you have to lay off of Hermione. She made a mistake and has been apologizing for five years. Enough is enough. If I'm willing to let it go, then all of you should be too. She'll be here later tonight and I have to ask you all to treat her with respect. It's very brave of her to come into this lions den knowing how you all feel. Can you do that for me?"

Lavender sighed and looked at her husband. He took her hand in his and kissed it. "Of course we can Ron." Neville visibly relaxed. "We don't have the right to say anything if you are okay with seeing her."

Lavender smiled at her husband. "He's right Ron. We'll behave. Are you two dating again?"

"I don't know exactly what we are Lavender. We see each other every time I'm in England, but it's hard to have a relationship that far away. I know we are friends, and I know I have feelings for her, but I don't know where it will go. We'll have to see." Ron looked up at Dean who was grinning. "What?"

"Seems to me if you had been that honest in fourth year none of this would have happened in the first place." Neville spit his pumpkin juice across the table and started laughing. Ron sat with his mouth open for a few minutes, then broke out into hysterical laughter. Within a few minutes the whole table was laughing.

Molly looked at Arthur and smiled. "Well, they're having a good time."

The food was put away and desserts were sitting on the table when Hermione showed up. Ron grinned at her and picked her up off of the ground, swinging her around in circles. He put her down and smiled. "You ready for this?"

"I don't know Ron. Ginny told me you were going to talk to them, but I'm still nervous. You know how they can be."

"I know. It will be fine. Let's get it over with." Ron kept her hand in his and started toward the table. Hermione glanced at their joined hands and smiled. When they reached the table, he let go and sat down. She was saddened by the loss of contact.

Lavender and Seamus looked at Ron and stood up. They approached Hermione. Seamus looked at her. "Hermione, we want to apologize to you. We stuck our noses in something that was none of our business and got carried away." Lavender broke in. "I hope you can forgive us."

Hermione looked at Ron, Harry and Ginny. "I've learned a lot about forgiveness in the past few years Lavender. I'd be a hypocrite to hold a grudge." She smiled at Lavender and the girls hugged.

"Well, now that the touchy-feelys are over with, what do you say we really get this party started? The old codgers are starting to leave." Fred and George stood behind Dean and Luna and produced two bottles of firewhiskey.

Ron laughed at his brothers. "You guys go ahead. I want to remember tonight myself."

"More for us then."

The conversation flowed. Everyone laughed and joked for hours.

"And then she said…" Neville could barely speak because he was laughing too hard. "She said, but professor, I thought you said push, not bush." Neville fell off of the bench he was sitting on as everyone rolled with laughter. He and Luna had shared a lot of interesting stories from Hogwarts. He remained the Herbology Professor and Luna assisted Madame Pomphrey. They were to be married next year. As everyone started to calm down, Ron smiled at the couple.

"I'm glad you two got together. You look good with each other." They both smiled at him.

Dean spoke up. "So tell us about the birds in America Ron. What were they like? Was there anyone special?"

Ron glanced at Hermione and then his mother. "Yeah, for a while there was." Molly looked surprised. Hermione was trying to hide her disappointment. "Her name was Savannah and she was from Georgia. She was a receptionist at the owlery on base. She was what they called a 'southern belle' over there. Southern Belles are a breed unto their own." Ron smiled a distant smile. "I don't know how we ever ended up on a second date. I went to pick her up for our first date and got in the car. I looked over and she was still standing beside the door. I got out of the car and looked at her. She gave me a small smile and told me that gentlemen always open the door for a lady. I never knew there were so many rules for dating. Mum, you would have loved it. It was like manners on pepper up potion." Everyone laughed.

Pavarti looked at Ron. "How long did you date?"

"Two years. She got transferred to a base in Washington State after that. We fell out of touch. Last I heard she was engaged to muggle officer in the Navy."

"So nobody else?"

"No. I mean I did date, just not anybody else steady. Most of the time we went out to clubs and stuff as a group. I made a lot of good friends over there."

"Well, I for one am glad you're back here where you belong." Molly got up and gave her son a hug. "We're going to bed now. You kids stay as long as you want. Take whatever you need from the kitchen. We'll see at least some of you in the morning."

Ron looked around to find that most of his family had already gone to bed. Only Charlie and Ginny were up. "When did the twins leave?"

"About one minute after Helga and Burna saw them with the firewhiskey" Charlie laughed. As the night progressed, everyone eventually went home. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Charlie were the only ones left outside.

"It's getting late. I need to get to bed. Hermione, you're welcome to stay the night if you want."' Charlie cleaned up the last of the glasses and sent them to the sink before he went into the house.

Ginny looked at Harry and stood. "We're going to head home too. We'll be back tomorrow-or should I say later today." They both gave Ron a hug. "I'm so glad you're back big brother. We have both really missed you." Harry smiled at Ron as he a Ginny disappeared with a pop.

"Charlie's right Hermione. It's a little late for you to go home now. You can stay in Percy's old room tonight if you want."

"I think I may do that." They sat in silence for a while. Hermione looked at Ron shyly. "Ron, why didn't you ever tell me about Savannah? I mean, we wrote each other constantly for four years and you never mentioned her."

Ron sighed and looked at Hermione. He could see the hurt in her eyes. "'Mione, I didn't know what to say. I don't know what "we" are. I know I still have feelings for you, but I'm not sure I know exactly what they are. Now that I'm back I hope to figure it out if you want to. Savannah was important to me. She helped me see that life could go on. She showed me that I was still desirable to women. I don't think I ever loved her, but I did care deeply about her. In my own selfish way I just wanted to keep her to myself. I didn't want to have to share her. And I didn't want to cause you pain like I see in your eyes right now. Hermione, things are going to be different for us. We can't go back to what we were. But I don't think different is necessarily a bad thing. We get a chance to start over and discover the people we've become."

Hermione smiled at Ron. "I'd like that. I just want you to know that I have dated other people too, but no one more than once or twice. There wasn't anyone out there I really wanted. The ones from the Ministry were all stiffs and the one's from outside just wanted to date one of the golden trio. I want us to get to know each other again too."

Ron leaned forward and gave Hermione a small kiss on her lips. "Good. Let's take it slow and see what happens. Now I need to get to bed. I have to find a house tomorrow."

Ron and Hermione shared one more small kiss and then joined hands and walked to into the burrow. Molly looked out of her window and smiled. Her little boy had definitely grown up.


	3. Home and Work

Home and Work

Ron got up around lunchtime and went downstairs to join his family in the kitchen. He smiled at the activity around him.

"Got to get use to all the noise again Ron?" Bill asked.

"No. This isn't anywhere near as loud and busy as the mess hall at breakfast time."

His mother looked at him with a furrowed brow. "The what hall?"

"The mess hall. It's what they call the cafeteria over there."

"Well, you would think they could come up with a better name."

Ron and Bill grinned at each other. "So Ronnie boy, what are you up to today?"

"I'd like to go look at some houses. I've saved up a good amount of money and would like to get into something as soon as I can."

"You know you're welcome to stay here Ron."

"I know mum, but my schedule is going to be crazy once I start work again. I'm going to be popping in and out at all different times and time zones. I need to be somewhere I won't disturb everyone. I could use some help finding one though."

"I would love to help you son, but I promised Bill and Fleur I'd watch Victorie today while they were at work. Since the neighborhood kids have all gone back to Hogwarts it's hard to find someone to sit with short notice."

"How about you Charlie? Hermione?" Ron looked at each of them. Hermione still had a tense relationship with Charlie. He seemed to inherit a larger portion of stubborn than the other Weasleys. She nodded that she would go.

Charlie glanced at his mother, and nodded. "Well Ron, I can help until about 4:00. I have a date tonight I need to get ready for." His ears turned the famous Weasley red.

"Oh really?" his mother asked. "And who is this person? Why haven't I heard anything about her?"

Charlie gave Ron a pitiful look. Ron stood and grabbed Hermione's hand. "Come on Charlie. We need to get started. The day's halfway gone." He pushed Charlie out of the door and waved goodbye to his mother, grinning all the while.

They landed at the apparition spot at the end of Diagon Alley. Ron spotted the sign that read "Magical Homes". They went into the office. The receptionist was reading a book and did not even look up as she said in a nasal tone "Can I help you?"

Ron waited for a moment to see if she would look up. When she didn't Ron cleared his throat. The lady snapped her head up with her mouth open to say something, but slammed it shut when she saw who was standing in front of her.

"Mr. Weasley, sir, I am so sorry. I wasn't expecting you. What can I do to help you sir?" Charlie and Hermione grinned at each other behind Rons back.

"I would like to buy a house today or tomorrow. I want to start moving in Wednesday. Will that be a problem?" Ron used his most serious authoritative voice.

"No sir, not at all. Please have a seat. I'll get our top agent right out here to help you sir." The little woman scurried down the hall and disappeared behind a door.

Charlie and Ron laughed out loud. Hermione hid her laughter behind her hand.

"I'd be scared of you too Ron if I didn't know you."

"As if your size isn't scary enough, that voice was priceless." Charlie wiped a tear from his eye.

Ron grinned. "It's fun to do that sometimes. I made a guy wet himself back in the States. Rather embarrassing, that was."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ron Weasley." Ron turned around to find Daphne Greengrass standing behind him. She looked him up and down and smiled. "My you have grown up well."

"Daphne" Ron stuck his hand out to shake "I'm sure you remember Hermione Granger. This is my older brother Charlie."

"I had heard that you two broken up. Oh well, can't always believe the rumor mill. Pity." Hermione wanted to climb under the rug. "No bother. Now, what can I do for you Ron?"

"I've just returned to England and want to buy a house. I need to be away from the city crowd because my business requires meetings at all hours. I want a minimum of three bedrooms and two baths. A decent sized yard would be nice. Nothing too sleek or modern, except I would like a modern kitchen. Something with a homey feel. If it is accepting of muggle electronics I would be happy. I store a lot of things on my computer" Hermione raised her eyebrow as she looked at Ron. "Anything else you guys can think of?" He looked at Charlie and Hermione. They both shook their heads. "Oh, I want to move in this week. Can you do this for me?"

Daphne cocked her eyebrow at Ron "In what price range?" She had a smug look on her face.

Ron picked up the quill off of the receptionists desk and wrote down a number which he then handed to Daphne. "This price range would be comfortable. We can always go lower if you don't have anything that fits."

Daphne smirked at Ron and looked at the piece of paper. She almost fainted.

"Do you need to sit Daphne?"

Daphne looked up at Ron. "No sir Mr. Weasley. Let me get our listings and I'll be right back. Please have a seat in my office."

"Do you think we can go at least an hour today without you shocking the crap out of some woman please?" Charlie joked as he sat in the comfortable chair offered.

"I can't make any promises brother."

They looked at four houses before Charlie had to leave. Too big, too small, too modern, and just too…ugly. Daphne gave Ron a slip of paper with an address on it. "This may be the last place we can see today. If you don't like it, we can see some more tomorrow." They all apparated to the address.

Ron and Hermione turned around and looked at the house in front of them. "This looks familiar" Ron said.

"We're only about 6 miles from the burrow Ron. This is the old Diggory place. Ever since Cedrick was killed his mother has refused to come back here. They've only just put it on the market since she became ill. They have the house ready for muggle electronics, too. Apparently they had some muggle friends. It's well within your price range Ron." Daphne explained.

"It's breathtaking" Hermione said.

The house was an older Tudor style home with a gated fence around the property. It was two stories and had a garage on the side. There were flowers and shrubbery all in front of the house.

Ron smiled as they entered the house. "Daphne, I want to walk around a little. Do you mind waiting outside?" Daphne stepped out the front door. "This is it Hermione. I got a good feeling when we walked into the front yard." Ron walked around the house, through the huge kitchen and pantry, the formal areas and the den. There was even a small bath downstairs. They stepped upstairs and looked at the two smaller bedrooms and then the bath they shared. They came to the master bedroom and Ron opened the door. "King size bed" was all he said. Hermione grinned. The master bathroom was huge. There was a large tub in the corner that even Rons long frame could fit in. When they finished upstairs they went to the backyard. They found Daphne sitting on a bench under and old Oak tree.

"The property line is the same as the fencing. The property behind you is for sale too, if you were to ever be interested. So what do you think?"

"Let the Diggory's know I'll have their money tomorrow. It's sold."

Daphne clapped her hands and scheduled a meeting for 1:00 the next day. Ron and Hermione headed back to the burrow hand in hand.

Ron and Harry brought the last box and fell onto the sofas. "At least the store delivered the furniture." Ron grinned at Harry. "Butterbeer?"

"Thanks mate. It's funny how everybody had to work today when they found out you were moving in, isn't it?"

Ron laughed. "That's okay. It's not like I had a lot of stuff to move. Besides, Charlie did have to go back to Romania. I didn't get to see a lot of him yesterday after his hot date though. It will be nice to visit him when I go to Romania for work."

"It's hard to believe that you are such a jet setter. I'm really happy for you Ron. You've done really well for yourself. Of course, I've always known you would. You just had to believe it."

"I never thought I'd say this, but it's all because of Hermione." Harry looked at Ron with doubt on his face. "No, really mate. If she hadn't done all of that stuff years ago, I never would have left. I would have taken a job with the Ministry and stayed here. Leaving made me grow up fast and rely on myself. Good things sometimes come from bad situations."

"How are things going with you two?"

"We're taking it slow. I still love her, but I'm scared of getting too comfortable. I'm just trying to relax and have a good time. Hopefully something will grow."

There were several pops outside. "Well how convenient. Looks like everyone shows up just as we get finished. I hope they brought food."

The following Monday, Ron started his new job. He met his receptionist and had her start the task of setting up meetings with the Ministers of each country to review their plans. He also started looking through the resume's to select his staff. There were several names he recognized both from school and his previous training sessions. He had applicants from several different countries. He liked the idea of having people from different places working together. He stopped cold at one of the applications. He stepped to the fireplace and called Harry.

"Hey mate. What can I help you with?"

"Can you come to my office for a minute?"

"Sure. I don't have to be in until 6:00 tonight. We can talk and have lunch."

"See you in a few minutes."

Ron stood and stared out of the window. A few minutes later his receptionist knocked on his door. She looked shocked. "Mr. Harry Potter to see you sir." Harry stepped into the room.

"Thank you Ms…"

"Simpson."

"That will be all Ms. Simpson."

After she left they guys laughed.

"So what can I do for you SIR."

"I was looking through the applications for my team and came across this."  
Ron handed Harry an application.

Harry looked at it and immediately understood Ron's concern. "Draco."

"Yeah Draco. I'm sure he knew who was in charge of this division when he applied. I've been gone so long I wanted your opinion."

"Ron, Draco has been a very good auror. After the war he was lost for a long time. He lost his parents, his money, his home. He came to the order after about a year and asked for our help. He's changed Ron. You need to meet with him and feel him out. You need a staff you can trust. He's partnered with a guy named Jacobson. I'll talk to him if you want me to."

"No, I don't want you to do that. I'll talk with Tonks and Hermione. I respect their opinions. Now, how about lunch? Any new places around?"

"There's a new really good sandwich shop down the alley called Bite of Love .

It's really good even if the name does suck." Ron laughed.

"Well, let's go get a bite."

They walked down the street and took a table on the sidewalk outside of the shop. The waitress took their orders and brought their drinks. "Well speak of the devil" Ron said. Harry turned around to see Draco walking towards the shop. Draco spotted them and approached the table.

"Gentlemen" Draco nodded at them.

"Draco" Ron stood and shook his hand. Draco seemed surprised. "Why don't you join us. We were actually talking about you."

"You must have seen my application." The waitress returned with their order and took Draco's. "I know you must be surprised. Would you like me to explain?"

"If you would like to."

"I've been following your career since you left for America. At first I hoped you'd fall on your face." Ron snickered. Draco smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "But then I started hearing more and more about what you were doing and I noticed how your name suddenly demanded attention. I have to admit I was a surprised and to be honest perhaps a little jealous. So I decided to see what all of the hype was about. When I joined the auror division I had to study your training session. I hate to admit it, but I was impressed. I always knew you had a different thought process than most people, but I had no idea it was so brilliant. I knew then and there I wanted to be a part of it."

Ron studied Draco's face as he spoke. He didn't see any of the old hatred and snottiness. He thought that maybe he was being honest. "Thank you Draco. I'm glad you feel comfortable speaking to me this way. I hope you understand that I have to check with other people."

"I understand. We don't have the best history, do we?"

Harry smiled. "That's the understatement of the year."

The men finished eating. They stood to go their separate ways. Ron shook Draco's hand. "I'll be in touch Draco either way."

Draco shook his head, nodded, and headed home.

"So what do you think Harry?"

"Sounded pretty honest to me."

"Let's head to the Ministry. I want to talk to Tonks and Hermione."


	4. Life as I Know It

Life as I Know It

Ron was pleased with his decisions. He had met with all of the Ministers and set up annual training and field exercises. Some were with individual countries, but the majority of them had at least three countries working together. They were going to be intense training and strategy sessions, but Ron knew if they ever faced another uprising, it would be beneficial for everyone.

He had picked his staff. He had decided to hire Draco after speaking with Tonks and Hermione and having a long, intense discussion with him. He had also hired another Englishman named Michael Freedman. He had graduated from Hogwarts two years after Ron had left. He also had a French team member named Jaques LeBlanche, a German named Misha Andolf, and Stephen Dinchidor, Helga and Burna's younger brother, from Sweden. They had twenty employees under them. Their office was held in high esteem all over the continent.

Ron was holding the usual post training cookout at his house. He had all of his staff members and their families, along with Harry, Ginny and Hermione. They were all sitting around the table laughing and talking.

Draco was holding his side laughing. "And then they brought out the escargot. Ron and I started laughing and everyone looked at us like we were crazy. Then Ron looks at the waiter and says 'No thanks. I had enough slugs second year.' I thought I would fall off my seat. Of course we had to explain it to everyone there. The famous Weasley red was shining that night."

Everyone was in hysterics. Ron's ears were red again. "That's okay. I told the story of how Draco was punched by a girl." Hermione looked at Ron in shock.

"You didn't tell them who did you?"

"Well, I didn't use your name, but I did mention that it was one of the brightest witches in the International Law Division. I think they might have guessed." Ron grinned a goofy grin. Hermione hit him on the arm and he acted like he was injured. "Watch it woman. You're killing me here."

They continued to share stories late into the evening. Soon everyone left to go home, leaving Ron and Hermione alone. Ron cleaned the yard with a couple of quick whips of his wand.

"Impressive. A man that can clean and cook." Hermione sat on the couch in the den. Ron grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Should you be drinking? You have to work tomorrow."

"I gave everyone a long weekend. They've been working really hard. Draco and I have to meet Sunday afternoon to go over our sessions for Hogwarts on Monday, but I've got the rest of the weekend off."

"I forgot Minerva had asked you to do that. Have you been back there since you got back to England?"

"I haven't been back since the quidditch match. It's going to be strange. We are planning to have lunch with Neville and Luna too."

They sat quietly watching the fire. Ron was rubbing Hermione's neck. She looked up at him and gave him a small kiss. Then another. Then a third. Soon they were involved in a heated snogging session. Hands began to wander. Hermione pulled away suddenly.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I was going too fast."

"No Ron. It was me. I have to ask you something. Please don't get mad."

"I won't."

"When you were overseas, did you ever, um, you know."

Ron looked confused. All of the sudden there was recognition in his eyes. "You mean did I ever have sex?"

Hermione was looking at her feet. "Yes" she said quietly.

"I'm not going to lie to you Hermione. Yes. I have slept with somebody."

"Savannah?"

"Yes."

"Were there any others?"

"Yes. A couple of girls I dated several times."

"Ron, I've never slept with anyone. What if I'm not good enough? What if you don't like it."

"Hermione, I'm a man. Of course I'm going to like it." Hermione gave a small giggle. Ron had broken the tension between them. "Look, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do. We've been taking our time with everything else, why shouldn't we do it with this too? Besides, it will be a learning experience for both of us. We can learn each other together."

Hermione smiled at Ron. "Thank you Ron. I feel a lot better. Let's just enjoy the rest of our evening." They started looking at the fire and fell asleep holding each other.

Sunday afternoon Draco knocked on Ron's door. Hermione opened it.

"Come in Draco. Ron had to pop to the office for a couple of minutes, but he'll be right back."

"Thanks. You look nice today."

Hermione started laughing. "I've been working in the garden all morning, but thanks for trying anyway." Draco smiled at her. "You know Draco, you have a nice smile. Just think of all the time you've wasted smirking."

Draco laughed. "Hermione, I want to apologize to you. I was a real jerk to you in the past. I've learned a lot in the past few years and now I know I was wrong."

"Draco, you were brought up to believe the things you did. I know you're different now. I don't think I have the right to blame anyone for things they've done in the past. I've done terrible things too, and the people I did them to have forgiven me. I've chosen to follow their lead. The past is the past."

"Well isn't this a lovely scene." Ron was smiling in the doorway. "I'm glad you two are on good terms now. It means a lot to me."

"Oh thank you great leader. You're approval means everything to me." Draco bowed deeply then looked up and smiled. Ron smacked him on the head.

"Let's get to work git. I have a lady to entertain."

--

Ron and Draco stood at the gates of Hogwarts. "Did you ever think this would happen Draco?"

"What?"

"Did you ever think we would be here working together by choice? I hope the walls don't fall when we walk in together." Draco laughed.

"Does something amuse you Mr. Malfoy?"

Ron turned around to find the headmistress walking towards them.

"Good morning Minerva. Are you ready for the dream team?"

"Ah, humble as always I see Ron." She smiled a rare smile. "I've set up the Great Hall for your presentation. We had far too much interest to hold it in the DADA classroom."

"Brilliant. Maybe we can find some new recruits. Keep an eye out for the students with good questions Draco. They could prove beneficial when we need to hire later. Go ahead and setup in the front. I'll be there in a minute."

"Sure thing boss. Hopefully I'll get an opportunity to speak with you later headmistress." With that Draco left to set up their presentation.

"I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it. Draco Malfoy gladly taking an order from Ron Weasley. I take it that things are going well?"

"Draco has changed Minerva. He is probably one of the best employees I have." They had reached the Great Hall. The headmistress walked to the front of the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please? I'm pleased to see such a great turnout for today's guest lecture. I'm very proud to introduce you to Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy." The Great Hall broke out into loud applause. Ron stepped up to the platform.

"Thank you all for the warm welcome. We've come here today to discuss the backbone for all warfare. Without proper planning and good strategy, you have already lost. Let's get started."

Two hours later Ron and Draco were eating lunch with Neville and Luna. Several of the female students were looking at them and giggling. Neville looked at them. "Too bad you're taken Ron. Looks as though you could get a few dates here today. Maybe we could set Draco up though."

"A little young, even for me Neville, but thanks for thinking of me."

One of the students approached the table. "Mr. Weasley. Mr. Malfoy. May I speak with you please?"

Neville looked at the young lady standing in front of them. "Miss Nott, our guests are trying to have lunch right now."

"Nott? As in Theodore Nott?" Draco asked.

"He was my cousin. He's been in Azkaban since the final battle. That's kinda what I need to talk to you about."

"It's okay Neville" Ron said. "We'll talk to her. Is there someplace private we can go?"

"You can use my office. It's on the fourth floor corridor."

"Thanks mate." Ron stood to leave, then bent down and whispered to Neville "Somethings bothering her. I want to find out what's going on."

Ron and Draco followed the girl to Neville's office. "Now, what can we do for you?"

"It's my father. He is still angry about my uncle being killed and Theo being in jail. He blames you, Mr. Weasley, for all of it."

Draco looked at the girl. "How do you feel about it?"

She sighed. "I don't believe in all of that stuff he says. I know they made their own choices and had to suffer the consequences for what they did. My father was livid when I was sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin. I graduate this year and plan on getting as far away as I can. But I have to tell you what I heard when I was home last time."

"Okay, go ahead."

"My father and several of his friends were talking in the living room and mentioned the upcoming war games you're having in a couple of weeks. They're planning something bad. I'm afraid they are going to try and come after you Mr. Weasley."

"With all of the aurors that are going to be there? That's madness." Draco was shocked.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would think you would understand people like my father. He doesn't care. He thinks they can take on all of you and win. They've got a plan and at least ten people in on this thing. I 

don't want anything to happen to either of you. The last war was bad enough. If they succeed every old deatheater will try to take Voldemort's place. I can't let that happen."

Ron and Draco stared at each other in shock. Ron got up and patted the young lady on the back. "Don't worry Miss Nott. Nothing's going to happen. We'll take care of everything. I have some contacts in America. Get in touch with me when you graduate and I'll help you get away from here. Okay?"

The girl was crying. "Thank you Mr. Weasley. I've got to get to class. Please take care of yourselves."

"We need to get back Draco. We probably have a mole in the office somewhere. Time to do some background checks and see what we can find. Let's stop by the office and get the employee files and go back to my house. I want to keep this as quiet as possible for right now." With that, Draco and Ron left, their minds heavy.


	5. War Games

War Games

Ron and Draco popped back into the office a few minutes later.

"Mr. Weasley. I wasn't expecting you in today sir."

"Draco and I just need to grab some files then we're headed to my house Ms. Simpson. If anyone needs me they can flue me there."

"Is there something I can help you find?"

Draco started to talk, but Ron put a hand on his arm. "No thank you Ms. Simpson. We can get them ourselves. It's a personal issue we are trying to resolve."

Ron and Draco stepped into his office and closed the door.

"Sorry Ron. I didn't think."

"That's okay, but she is the only employee I didn't have a hand in hiring. I want to check her out carefully. I'm going to take the files home. Can you contact Kingsley and find out who hired her and the details behind it, then meet me at the house."

"Sure thing. See you in a few minutes."

Ron was surprised to find Hermione at his house when he got home.

"Hey. I hope you don't mind my bring here. The office so was noisy and today was mums day off, so I needed a quiet place to look up previous cases for something I'm working on."

Ron gave her a small kiss. "No problem at all. Draco and I are meeting here to work on something too." She started to get up and gather her things, but Ron stopped her. "Please stay. I need to run this whole thing by you."

Hermione looked into Ron's eyes. She had not seen this depth of concern on his face in a long time. "Ron, what's wrong? You've got me worried."

"Nothings wrong. Unless you count somebody wanting to kill me." Hermione's mouth shot open in shock. "Sit down and I'll explain everything to you." Ron proceeded to tell Hermione about their meeting with Miss Nott at the school. She was in shock. "You know, I can't believe I didn't even get her first name. I'll have to owl Neville and get it."

"Ron, do you think she heard this right? Surely nobody is stupid enough to try to get to you with all of the aurors around."

"I don't know Hermione, but she seemed pretty convinced. Draco and I think they may have an inside informant giving them information about the field training. If they had those schematics, it wouldn't be that hard to get to me. I'm not exactly right in the middle of everything. Draco and I are going to go through all of the employee files today and see if we can pick out anything that seems funny."

"Not necessary boss" Draco said from the doorway. "I think I know who it is."

"Already?"

"It wasn't that hard. It turns out that your sweet receptionist use to be the personal assistant to the president of a small company called Stone enterprises."

"Stone enterprises? I've never heard of them."

" They are a type of middle man operation. Did a lot of business overseas, importing dry goods. Very lucrative."

"Okay, so what does that have to do with me?"

"Manuver Stone started the business years ago. He and his wife only had one child, a daughter name Hilda. She married and her husband took over the company years ago. Yes, the Nott family really grew the business well."

"Son of a… so Ms. Simpson was Theodore's dads personal assistant."

"And from what I understand, personal plaything too."

"Well, that would explain a lot. She has quite a grudge to bear here, doesn't she? Worst of all, she has been owling all of our plans to the Ministers and the aurors departments. They know everything about the field layouts, timing chains, and troop placements. It wouldn't take them two minutes to get in there a kill me."

Hermione gasped. "Ron, you have to cancel this thing. You can't go out there now, knowing they know your whole plan. If they don't kill you they could kill some other innocent person."

"Hermione, we can't cancel this thing now. There are hundreds of people involved in it. But I do know what we can do. Draco, I think it's time to do what we do best. I think it's time for a little strategy meeting. Flue the lead staff and have them meet us here immediately. Tell them to leave from their offices. I don't want her to know they're gone. I'm going to talk to Kingsley and get him to talk to the other Ministers. We're going to plan a way to not only stop them, but catch them while we're at it." Ron squeezed Hermione's hand and left.

"It's going to be alright Hermione." Draco smiled at her. "Ron is the best at what he does. He'll probably figure it out before he even gets back." He patted her hand and went to the fireplace.

Ron returned about an hour later. "Kingsley is getting in touch with the other Ministers to let them know what's going on. We are not going to advertise this people. Only a few select aurors from each division will be made aware that changes are being made and what they are. Here's what we are going to do." Draco looked at Hermione and mouthed _I told you so. _She smiled at him. Ron had laid out two huge pieces of parchment. "We are going to create two new plans, one real that we will send to the Ministers by messenger from here, and one fake that we will have Ms. Simpson owl from the office. I know it usually takes weeks and months to plan an exercise this big, but guys, we only have seven days to come up with two. Plan on staying here until we get this done." There were moans all around. "Come on guys, you don't want to lose your wonderful leader, do you?" Ron gave one of his best lop-sided grins at the group.

Hermione jumped up off the couch. "I just get the tea started. Then I'll run down to the burrow to see if your mom can help keep you guys fed. I'll be back in a jiffy." She hurried out of the room.

"Geesh Ron, why don't you marry that girl already?" Michael looked at his boss. Draco stared at Ron, waiting for the explosion.

"Why should I ask now? It won't do any good if I get my sorry arse killed now will it? Let's get down to work and quit worrying about the bosses private life." Ron glanced at Draco and shook his head. Draco smiled at him and raised his eyebrows as if to say why not. Ron turned away.

Two days later the fake plans were finished and sent. Draco took them to Ms. Simpson and made sure that she knew these were top secret changes to keep the aurors on their toes. They looked real, but were not at all obvious that they were setting up Nott and his gang. It was easier to take care of those since they had worked with several different plans for the originals. The real plans were harder to complete.

"Oh dear Merlin" Molly yelled as she walked into the house. "I have never smelled such a stink. What have you all been killing in here?" She began to walk around the house, opening windows. "When is the last time any of you showered or changed clothes?"

"What day is today?" Draco asked.

Molly popped him on the back of his head. "Go get a shower Draco. All of you go get cleaned up. I'm going to fix you a meal and you all WILL eat and rest for at least a little while."

Draco got up and went to the hall bathroom upstairs. Jacques went to the downstairs bathroom and Ron headed to his. "The rest of you go outside right now and get some fresh air until one of the showers is available. I'm going to clean up this pig sty." Molly began banishing paper plates, cups and take away cartons, muttering under her breath all along. When Ron finished his shower he found his mother in the kitchen cooking a huge pot of stew.

"Smells good mum. You take good care of all of us."

"Well somebody has to. You all obviously can't take care of yourselves. If Hermione hadn't had stopped by this morning none of you would have eaten or rested would you?" Ron just looked sheepishly at his mother. "See if the others are already showered and ready to eat. I'll just get everything to the table."

Molly Weasley was in her element. She loved nothing better than to coddle over anyone she felt needed it. "Madame Weasley, this is superb. I don't know how you manage to keep up with all of us like you do."

"I raised seven children Jacques. It really isn't that hard."

"But how did you keep up with them all? Wasn't it difficult? Especially with the twins."

"I'll let you in on a little secret Jacques." Ron perked up at this. "I used a lot of charms and spells around the house to keep the kids in the yard. I couldn't really do it when they were on their brooms, but I was in total control on the ground." Everyone laughed.

Suddenly Ron slammed his hands on the table and shouted "Great Merlins Beard that's it." He ran out of the dining room and skidded to a halt in front of the parchment they were working on. Draco smiled.

"I'm guessing that Ron had an idea?" Everyone looked around.

"Should we go in there?"

Draco shook his head. "He'll get us when he's ready. I for one would like another piece of that tart." They all sat around the table. Every once in a while you'd hear a mumble or swear from the den. Molly tutted a lot that evening. Finally, about two hours later, Ron walked back into the dining room all smiles.

"Mum and gentlemen, may I present to you…" he flipped the parchment "Operation Molly." He grinned at his mother and kissed her on the head. "Let's spread it out so everyone can see." Ron started to push aside the dishes on the dining room table, but with one look from his mother changed his mind. "Let's go to the den." His staff followed him, their heads down, with smirks on their faces.

As everyone began to review the plans, they were very impressed. Broom armies, disillusionment spells, Repel charms, just about everything you could ask for was in this plan. " If you notice, I've given them enough wiggle room at the beginning to get into the camp following the fake plans. Once they get past this point" Ron pointed to a medical tent "they will not be able to turn back. We need to get the locator chips to all of the officers in the aurors division. They will have to be modified to allow the real aurors to go through the charms and spells set up here and here. Michael and Misha I need you to take care of that tonight so we can send them out by Tuesday. Without those chips the deatheaters will be limited in their movement and will eventually be trapped in this small area."

"Ron, that's a little close to your tent, isn't it?" Stephen looked up at him through his hair. "Aren't you taking a chance here?"

"If I stop them any farther away they'll know they are caught and start throwing spells everywhere. You have to remember, only a few people out there know that they are not part of the plan. I'll have you guys, Tonks and Harry with me in the tent. Besides, I am pretty good with a wand in case you've forgotten. If everything goes to plan, by the time they get close to my tent the only other people in the direct area will be the aurors that know about their plan. If there are any there that we haven't told, we'll know the auror divisions have moles too. Any questions? Okay. Michael and Misha get started modifying the chips. Stephen, you and Draco start making copies of the plan. Only make one for each Minister. I'll keep the master myself. We will need to deliver them ourselves when we are done." They all got to work. By early the next morning they were done with the plans and everyone chipped in to work on the chips. Around lunchtime Ron stood and stretched. "We've come a long way everyone. What do you say we all go home, see our families and meet back here Sunday around 5:00. That should give us plenty of time to finish these by Tuesday." Everyone nodded and started to leave. "Hey guys, thanks for this. I'll give us all time off after we're done next weekend."

The first two days of the war games were pretty mild. The training had gone well, all battles were based on strategic moves, so there had not been a lot of actual fighting. Early Sunday morning the silent alarm went off in the control tent.

Draco woke Ron. "They're here Ron. We've just picked up movement in the corridor to the North. No chips were detected."

"Okay, let them come. As they pass each checkpoint notify the appropriate aurors in each area by patronus. Make sure they keep quiet and stay behind them. We probably have about 30 minutes before they get here if everything goes by the plan." Ron stood quietly looking out at the field in front of him.

"Nervous mate?" Harry asked Ron. The first patronus headed out of the tent.

"Yeah, actually I am a little. I'm hoping we don't have to do battle. It's been a while since I had to actually fight." The second patronus went out and off to the right. "The training room isn't the same as actual battle is it?"

"Not really." The third patrounus flew out toward the south. "Are they supposed to be moving this fast?"

"I expected it. When a man gets single minded he has a tendency to dive head first into what he wants to do. Nott is probably so intent on getting to me that he hasn't even realized how easy it's been. That will bite him in the butt later." The fourth patronus headed to their left. "One more to go before they're here. Get everyone ready Harry. Make sure Tonks is in the back. I don't want her to get hurt." Harry nodded at Ron and stepped to join Draco and the other staff to get into position. Ron stood steady. The final patronus head straight toward Ron. He looked down to see the deatheaters on the ground below him.

Ron pointed his wand at his neck and said _Sonorus . _"Ah, Mr. Nott, I've been anticipating your arrival for a few days now. What took you so long?"

Ballentine Nott looked up and saw Ron standing in the tent one level above him. "Mr. Weasley, I am surprised that you knew about our little party here."

"You aren't the only one to have spies working for you Mr. Nott." The older man turned and looked at his troops as if to try and spot the traitor. He then turned back to Ron.

"I am surprised that you found my spies. I thought I had them entrenched enough to not get caught." Draco looked at Ron and Harry and mouthed the word _them? _. Harry and Ron gave small shrugs and looked at Mr. Nott and his men. None had even become aware of the fact that they were completely surrounded and closed in.

"Well Mr. Nott, I would like for this night to end peacefully. In case you haven't noticed, you are surrounded and outnumbered. I think perhaps you should lay down your wands."

"Now Mr. Weasley, you should know that I am not going to leave tonight until you are dead for what you have done to my family. If I can't do it myself, there are others who will take care of it for me."

"Pity you feel that way. " Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at Nott. "Incarcerus" he yelled at Nott was brought down by invisible bindings. The fighting was short lived and soon the deatheaters were all in custody. Ron turned to congratulate his team and was surprised to find himself staring down the end of a wand. He followed the length of the arm and was surprised to find Michael at the end of it.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm going to kill you. Your protectors are all down there gathering up the deatheaters. Surprised?"

"Do you mind if I ask you why?" Ron eased towards the window of the tent.

"Do you remember the letters you wrote after the war to the families of the dead? Well, Auror Smyth was my brother. He died because of you. You were so worried about the students and your family fighting that you didn't even think about the other people. He was standing right out in the open and was killed when one of the walls fell. You saved your brother but let him die. Now I want you to die too."

"Michael, I didn't even see your brother there." Ron was at the edge of the tent and managed to send his patronus out from behind his back. "If I had known he was there I would have tried to save him too.:

"Well it's too late for that now. _AVADA_ …"

"Perfectus totalus."

"Incarcerus."

Michael was on the ground in front of him. Ron fell to his knees.

"You okay there mate?" Harry and Draco picked Ron up off of the floor.

"Now I am. I owe you two my life."

Tonks came back to the tent and heard the men's story. She levitated Michael to join the rest of the deatheaters to take to Azkaban.

"I would have never suspected him."

"It's always the quiet one's Ron. Let's get you home. I'm sure Molly and Hermione are standing on their heads with worry."

"Good. I need to get out of here. Draco, will you take care of the follow-up reports and make sure everyone gets the week off. I trust you to get everything taken care of."

"Don't worry Ron. I've got it under control. I'll tell everyone to leave you alone for a few days. Just take care of yourself.'

Ron clapped Draco on the shoulder. "Thanks. I'm glad I hired you Draco." Ron smiled at his adversary now turned friend.

Harry took Ron by the elbow. "Let's go home Ron." They disappeared with a small pop. Draco looked at where they had been standing and smiled. It was nice to be with the good guys for once. He breathed deeply and went to do as his friend had asked.


	6. The Good Life

The Good Life

Harry apparated with Ron to his house. "I'll go to the burrow and get Hermione and your mom. I'll tell them what happened so you can try to relax. You need to get in the bath and try to calm down a little." Ron had been shaking since they left the training field. "Will you be okay for a few minutes?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I'm just a little ..I don't know what I am. Knowing someone wants to kill you is strange. I guess if anyone would understand that it would be you."

"I think I understand Ron. It will get easier. He's in Azkaban. I'm sure Kingsley will make sure you won't have to worry about him again."

Ron nodded and started up the stairs. He turned around and gave Harry an earnest look. "Thanks for everything Harry. I'd be dead if it weren't for you and Draco."

"Seems like we're even then mate." Harry smiled at his friend and went out the door.

Ron went into the bathroom and ran a hot bath. He settled in and had finally started to relax when he heard the front door bang open and quick steps on the stairs. He grabbed his wand and pointed it toward the door. The door slammed open and a crying Hermione ran into the room.

"Ron!" She ran over to the tub, grabbed Ron in a hug and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Hermione, as much as I like holding you, I need to remind you that I'm naked here." Ron's face was as red as it had ever been. He snickered into Hermione's hair.

"I don't care" Hermione sobbed. "He could have killed you Ron. I can't bear to think of it. What would I have done?"

"Hermione Jane Granger get out of that bathroom this instant!" Molly was standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

Hermione covered her eyes. She squeezed past Molly and headed down the stairs. Molly stepped over to the tub and hugged her son.

"Mum, please. Go downstairs with Hermione. I'll be down in a minute."

Molly left the bathroom. Ron whispered with a snicker "I should have sold tickets." He stepped out of the tub and slipped into a pair of his Cannons pajamas.

When he entered the den he was assaulted by the two most important women in his life. Hermione was still sobbing uncontrollably. Molly grabbed him and wouldn't let go. Ron just stood there and held them. After a while, Ron was not sure how long, Arthur appeared in the doorway. Ron gave him a pleading look. Arthur smiled at him and stepped up to the trio. He grabbed Molly by the waist and pulled her off of Ron.

"Ron's had a long enough day ladies. I'm sure he would like to breathe." Ron gave his dad a thank-you nod and sat in his favorite chair. "Are you okay son?"

"I'm fine now thanks to Draco and Harry. I still can't believe Michael would do something like this. I trusted him. He had excellent references. How could I have not seen it?"

Molly held her sons hand. "He fooled all of us Ron. No one caught on. He was an excellent actor." Ron nodded and held his mothers hand. "Do you want to come to the burrow for dinner? You don't need to cook tonight."

"No thanks mum. I'd really rather just stay here and relax. How about tomorrow night? I'll be more rested then. Maybe we could invite the family and Draco."

"That's a lovely idea son. I'll take care of everything. You just show up tomorrow whenever you want." Molly and Arthur hugged their son and Hermione and left.

Hermione sat on the arm of Ron's chair. He pulled her into his lap and gave her a small kiss. "I am so glad you're here. I really need you here tonight. Will you stay?"

Hermione kissed Ron hard. "Of course I'll stay. I was so scared all weekend Ron. And then when Harry showed up at the burrow without you I almost died. I thought he had gotten to you. When he said you were okay I had to see you right then. Ron, I love you. I never want to be without you again. I'll stay tonight and any other time you want me to. I just need to be near you."

Ron looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you too Hermione. I don't want to lose you again either." Ron kissed her deeply. As he started to pull away, Hermione grabbed his head and held him firmly to her. As their hands began to wander, Ron pulled away. "Are you really ready for this Hermione?"

She looked deeply into his eyes. "I'm ready Ron. I want to be with you. Tonight."

Ron picked her up and carried her to his room. They didn't sleep for a very long time.

Ron and Hermione showed up at the burrow the next afternoon around 3:00. They found Molly in the kitchen humming as she prepared dinner.

"Smells good mum." Molly jumped.

"Ron, you startled me. I was in my own world. How are you doing today? Did you sleep well?"

Ron looked at Hermione and she blushed. "Never better mum. I slept like a baby. Is everyone coming?"

"Well, Charlie and Bill can't make it, but everyone else will. Draco is coming too."

An owl flew into the window and landed at Ron's seat. He gave the owl a treat and took the parchment off of his leg. The owl flew out of the window. Ron unrolled the parchment and read it. "Ms. Simpson has been arrested. She's been taken to Azkaban. She confessed to the whole thing. Apparently Michael wasn't in on Nott's plans. I actually had two people that wanted to kill me. Well, isn't that great news?" Ron got up and stormed out of the room. Hermione started to follow him. Molly stopped her.

"Let him go dear. Give him a little while. He needs time to be angry. If he's not back in a few minutes we'll go get him. Okay?"

Hermione was hesitant, but he earnest look in Molly's eyes made her believe her."Okay. I'll give him 30 minutes. Then I'm going after him."

"He'll be in the back field anyway. That's where he always goes to think."

At twenty minutes Draco popped into the backyard. Hermione ran out yelling to tell him what had happened. Molly watched out of the window as Draco turned and started walking to the back of their property. Hermione sat in a chair in the backyard and stared in the direction he was heading.

"Rough afternoon Ron?"

"Draco, you're early."

"Well I had planned on bringing you the news myself, but it seems someone beat me to it."

Ron looked up into the sky, and after a few minutes started laughing. "Man, can you believe this crap? Two different people. I guess it really wasn't meant to be."

"Ron, they we both just sick, sick people. Their ideals were warped. They blamed you for things that were not your fault. You can't take this to heart. It will drive you insane."

Ron turned and looked at his friend. "Thank you Draco. That means a lot coming from you."

"Look at it this was Ron. If I didn't kill you at Hogwarts nobody will." Draco smiled at his friend and slapped him on his back. "Let's get back to the house. You have a beautiful woman waiting for you and I have some really good food waiting for me." The men turned around and walked back. As they came into view Hermione jumped up and ran to hug Ron. The three of them went back into the house together.

After a great meal, the girls all went into the house. Molly wanted to get some new furniture and wanted to get their opinion. The men all sat around the table outside talking. Ron was very distracted.

Harry looked at his friend. "You okay Ron?"

"Yeah. It's just that the last couple of days have really had me thinking. Life is short. I don't want to waste anymore time."

Draco looked at him with a questioning glance. "What are you talking about Ron?"

"I think I want to ask Hermione to marry me."

Both of his friends looked at him. Harry smiled and Draco slapped him on the back."Man, that only took you 12 years." They all started laughing. "I'm happy for you Ron. You two belong together."

Harry smiled. "I agree. There was a time there I didn't think it would happen. I'm glad you two are back together, but I thought you were going to take it slow."

"After yesterday I really don't want to wait. I know we were meant to be together. It feels right. Now I just have to get a ring."

"Now there's something I can help you with Ron. The Malfoy's had a great jeweler. I'm sure he could help us."

"Great. Want to come Harry?"

"Sure. I have tomorrow off. Why don't we meet in Diagon Alley and then go to the sandwich shop for lunch."

"Sounds like a plan." The ladies came back out to the yard and they spent the rest of the evening enjoying each other's company.

The next day the men met in Diagon Alley. Draco led Ron into an exclusive jeweler.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. I haven't seen you in a long time. What can I help you with?" The old man shook Draco's hand.

"Nothing for me, Mr. Poston, but my friend here is looking for an engagement ring." Draco nodded his head towards Ron.

The jeweler shook Ron's hand. "Mr. Weasley." Ron looked surprised. "Ah yes, I know who you are. I would be pleased to help you."

"Thank you Mr. Poston. I would like your word that you will keep this purchase confidential. I do not want anyone to know about it."

"I assure you Mr. Weasley I will keep my mouth shut. You can't work with the Malfoy family for long without learning how to be quiet. But that was long ago. Now, what kind of ring were you thinking about?"

"I don't want the usual engagement ring. She isn't the usual girl."

Mr. Poston led them to a case full of beautiful rings. "Have a look in here and let me know if anything hits your fancy."

The men all started looking in the case. As if reading each others minds, they all pointed to the same ring at the same time.

"Ron, that ring says Hermione through and through." Harry smiled at his best mate.

"You're right. It does look like her." The ring was an emerald cut sapphire with diamonds on both sides."This is it Mr. Poston. I'll take it."

"Wonderful choice Mr. Weasley. I'll just wrap it for you."

Ron paid for the ring and the men left the store.

"So when are you going to ask her?" Draco looked at Ron with a grin on his face.

"I'm not sure. I haven't thought that far in advance. I'll let you know after it happens. I want it to be a secret. Now, let's get some lunch."

While the men were eating lunch, a petite girl came up to their table. Ron and Draco recognized her immediately.

Draco stood up."Miss Nott. It's a pleasure to see you again." Draco and Ron both shook her hand and introduced her to Harry.

"I wanted to thank you for your help. I've gotten a job in America on the base and will be leaving right after graduation. I am so thankful to be getting away from here, at least for a little while. My mother is coming over after I get settled in to stay with me too. I don't know what I would have done if it hadn't been for you."

Ron smiled at the young lady. "I believe it is the least I could do considering you saved my life Jessica. I would be dead if it wasn't for you. I'm sure you'll love America, but don't be surprised if you are ready to come back someday. You'll find you'll miss a lot of things over here." Ron smiled at his two friends who returned the sentiment. "Let me know if you need anything else. I'd be glad to help you."

Jessica smiled at Ron. "Mr. Weasley, I couldn't dream of anything else I could need. You have been a great help. I hope I can do you proud. I'm actually going to be working in your old office. It's going to be a lot to live up to."

"I have no doubt you'll do us all proud. Just be sure to enjoy yourself."

"Well, I should go so you can return to your lunch. Thank you again. I'll let you know how things go." The young lady shook their hands and was off.

Harry sat across from Ron with a grin on his face. "You did it again mate."

"Did what?"

"You changed that girl's life."

"I just helped her get a job Harry. No big deal."

Harry and Draco both laughed.

"What?"

"You don't even realize it. You have affected so many lives and don't even think about it. That's one of the things I love about you most. You don't even think about it. You just do what's right. Dumbledore would be proud."

Ron had turned bright red. "That's why we get along mate. You'd do the same thing."

Ron had spent the day setting up the yard. Candles and flowers were all over the place. A romantic dinner was set up in the gazebo. The setting was absolutely perfect.

On heard the front door open from the kitchen.

"Ron? Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen Hermione. Go ahead out to the backyard. I'll be out in a second."

Ron walked into the yard to find Hermione looking around with her mouth open. He grabbed her hand and led her to the table. "Do you like it?"

Hermione smiled up at Ron. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"It's the second most beautiful thing I've seen" Ron said as he looked deeply into Hermione's eyes.

They ate dinner and sat in the back yard enjoying the evening. Finally Ron looked at Hermione and smiled.

"What are you grinning about Ron?"

"I was just thinking how happy I am. I can't believe that my life is this good. I would have never believed it just a few years ago."

Hermione looked at Ron with a sad smile. "I almost ruined our lives Ron. I can't believe I was so stupid."

"That was a long time ago 'Mione. I like to think we are like a Phoenix. We've been reborn from the ashes. We have the power to heal each other and together can carry heavy loads. We belong together." Ron smile down at the woman he loved. "I think we belong together forever." He pulled the ring box out of his pocket. Hermione gasped and started to cry. "Hermione, will you spend forever with me?"

Hermione grabbed Ron into a tight hug. "I must be dreaming. This has to be a dream."

"It's real Hermione."

"I can't believe it."

"Um-so is that a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes! I love you Ronald Weasley."

Ron and Hermione spent the evening showing their love for each other.


	7. Life Goes On

Life Goes On

It was an important day in the Ministry of Magic. There was to be a meeting between the Minister of Magic and the European Director of Tactical and Strategic Planning.

"Ready for this Draco? Harry?" Ron asked.

"Ready."

"You bet."

The doors to the Ministers office opened.

"Minister, Undersecretary, Headmaster- it's a pleasure to see you again."

"Now Jessica, you know you can call me Ron. Minister seems too uptight." Ron pulled Jessica into a hug. "You know I was never much for formalities."

Draco and the Harry also hugged the girl.

"I'm very proud of you Jessica. Who would have thought years ago when we met you at Hogwarts you'd be taking Ron's old job. You've done well for yourself."

"Well, it doesn't hurt to be friends with Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley." They all laughed.

"You've earned this for yourself. I'll be expecting you to continue the tradition of training at Hogwarts Jessica. We've set up the monthly classes as we worked out. We have loads of interest. You'll probably find some great recruits." Harry smiled at her.

"Well, I should be going. I need to set up my office and I have a meeting with the French Minister for dinner."

Draco looked at Ron and smiled. "Just don't eat the snails and you'll be alright."

"Never going to let me live that down, are you?"

Ron Weasley looked around him at the Burrow that night. His whole family was there to celebrate Victorie's engagement. His heart was full. His life had turned out better than he would have ever thought.

Harry was the new headmaster of Hogwarts. Ginny continued to run their primary school. They had three children. The biggest upheaval they had survived was working with Dudley when he found out two of his children were magical.

Bill and Fleur were the parents of 2 wonderful children. Bill was the head cursebreaker at Gringotts. Fleur still worked with him there.

Charlie was now the head of his reserve in Romania. He married and had 3 children of his own. All of them loved dragons and worked together at the reserve.

Percy had married Penelope. He had become a partner in WWW and ran the Hogsmeade branch so he could be close to his son while he was in school.

Fred and George now had branches of WWW all over the world, but still acted like they were teenagers. They both had sets of twins that gave them a run for their money, bringing much amusement to Molly and Arthur.

Neville and Luna were married and had six children. (Nargles did not bother you if you have an even amount of children.) They remained good friends with all of the old Hogwarts gang and were both well respected at Hogwarts.

The biggest surprise of all was Draco. He had married a muggle girl and was extremely happy. Ron appointed him undersecretary as soon as he had been elected Minister. He had seven children which Ron teased him unmercifully about. He called them the Weasley clones- six boys and one girl.

Ron and Hermione still lived in the house Ron bought when he moved back to England with their two children. Hermione was made the head of the legal department and had brought a lot of changes to the magical world-werewolf and house-elf rights, magical creature liaisons, and international cooperation. Ron was elected Minister of Magic by a landslide when Kingsley finally retired. He could have never dreamed of a life this good.

"Alright there Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yeah mate. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Life. When did all of this happen?"

"It just sneaks up on you. Life happens fast.'

'Yeah. I just can't believe things have turned out this way."

"You've done a lot. Anything you wish you would have done differently?"

"Yeah mate."

"What?"

Ron smiled, got up, and slapped Harry on the back. "I never did get that Ron Weasley WWW line."


End file.
